


Three's Company... And Not A Crowd

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, whilst seeking the Doctor, Donna found Captain Jack Harkness. But she discovered when the Earth was stolen that the Doctor can be a jealous Time Lord, so Jack and Donna had to be extremely careful about their affair. Some things just add to the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three's Company...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters, but I’d really appreciate RTD and the BBC sharing them.  
>  **A/N:** long ago [beachy_geek](beachy-geek.livejournal.com) requested a Jack/Donna fic, so here is my first attempt at one, written originally in order to wish her a happy birthday.

It was a testament to their acting skills how easily they managed to hold off the Doctor’s suspicions. Donna had almost jumped with glee when she had seen Jack’s face appear on the TARDIS monitor; well, at least her interest in him had been genuine. The fact was their ‘first’ meeting wasn’t exactly their first, technically speaking. 

During her time seeking out the Doctor, Donna had found photographic evidence of a man in Cardiff who apparently was friends with the Doctor; a tall, dark haired man who wore a military coat. Before she had sought him out, Donna had had no idea what Jack’s name was or what he looked like. All she knew was his general ‘look’. So when she finally found him in that bar, peering sadly into the bottom of an upturned glass, it had been incredibly easy to force herself to walk over in order to start up a conversation. When he had turned around to greet her… wow! There was no other way to describe her reaction to the handsomest man she had ever seen. 

Jack had found himself gazing into sympathetic blue eyes that carried an amber halo; and a face that wasn’t conventionally beautiful, but there was just something about her that caught his interest. Perhaps it was the way she didn’t seem to instantly judge him, that her motive wasn’t sexual gratification but a shared goal that brought with it the promise of true friendship. Yes, he found himself liking her a lot. 

There was no deception on her part; she had admitted from the word go that she was seeking the Doctor, that her motive for doing so was not based on some romantic notion, and there was the option of pooling resources without offering competition. Of course a few drinks later their attention had shifted from focusing on the Doctor and his antics, and onto the possibilities of enjoying themselves together as they explored their mutual attraction.

Drinks had led to smooching whilst dancing, leading on to fondling, petting and the inevitable sexual experiences they enjoyed back at Jack’s place; or Donna’s hotel room, or anywhere else they could find to sustain their immediate desire.

It was Jack who had suggested she keep schtum about their relationship in the event of her meeting the Doctor before he did again; insisting that the Doctor would not look upon it lightly or favourably. Donna had refuted this viewpoint until she had pointed to Jack on the monitor and heard the Doctor’s reaction. It had reminded her of one of those bible quotes they used to mention in RE: “For the Lord thy God is a jealous God” or something like that if she remembered correctly. The Doctor was truly godlike in his alienness, so the jealous part seemed to easily carry on from there.

After that incident she had kept to the scenario Jack had once told her would be necessary. When he showed up and killed that Dalek she had wanted to kiss him, but other matters were pressing. Although the lack of a welcoming hug had hurt at the time she had understood why he hadn’t done it. The Doctor might have been distracted by partially generating and the sight of Rose, but he wasn’t stupid! He could have sussed them out in mere seconds.

Okay, the fact that the Doctor now knew Donna was interested in Jack was helpful, it meant that she could point out how brilliant he was as he co-piloted the TARDIS, and she could grab him for a hug, pulling him away from that chancer, Sarah Jane Smith! Nobody took Captain Jack Harkness away from Donna Noble. Especially some ex-companion of the Doctor. Nuh uh! Donna was the current companion, and she got what she wanted.

What she wanted right that second was Jack; preferably naked and in her bed. 

The Duplicate Doctor, or DD as she called him, smirked at Donna in understanding. “Call me in if you need some help,” he had teased her as they stood together, away from the other companions.

“Not on your nelly, mate,” she had playfully protested. “I call first and second dibs. But if you’re still around you can come and play later.”

“You’re on!” he had whispered back. “I can think of all the possibilities for fun we could have together.”

Donna had grown serious at his words. “Then stay with us.”

He grimaced back. “We’ll see how it goes with Rose, shall we?”

“Alright,” she reluctantly agreed. “In that case, I’m going to make the most of this moment and entice a certain captain to come up and see my etchings.” She gave DD an eyebrow waggle, and he had growled amorously back, making her smile brightly.

Checking that the Doctor was yet again talking with Rose, Donna sauntered over to Jack as he stood with Mickey and Jackie. “Excuse me, Jack, but you promised to deal with a problem I’m having with my bed,” she leaned in and said to him, leaving the last word so that only he could hear.

“Sure!” Jack had answered. “I’ll deal with that right away.”

“With her what?” Jackie asked with confusion.

“No idea, but it probably needs a good strong man to do it,” Mickey replied innocently.

Jack and Donna kept up their nonchalant act right up until the bedroom door closed behind them. After that all restraints were off!

“Are you sure we should be doing this yet?” Jack groaned out as they traded deep passionate kisses up against the bedroom wall.

“Oh yes!” Donna insisted as she hungrily kissed him back. “The Doctor can’t keep away from Rose and DD will look out for us.”

Jack halted his actions to ask, “Are you sure he won’t rat us out instead?”

Donna made a grab for his head to guide it back to her. “Certain! I’ve promised him he can come and join us later as a reward.”

“I could get to love you, Donna Noble, at this rate,” he enthused.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for,” she replied, offering him a cheeky wink. “Now come here!”

~o~o~

“Bloody hell that was good!” Donna rolled over and grinned ecstatically at him. “I needed that.”

Jack couldn’t keep the self-satisfied smile off his face. “You did?”

She snuggled underneath the arm he had offered. “Oh yes! Travelling with the Doctor does sod all for your sex life.”

“Does this mean that we’d better arrange a future date for us?” he asked as he gazed down at her.

“Already sorted,” she said as she tapped her head in emphasis. “And not only that, but I’ve arranged a little birthday treat for you.”

Jack laughed. “You have? But it isn’t my birthday yet.”

“I think you’ll find it is,” she insisted. “In fact I can hear the delivery boy right now.”

“The d…?” Jack began to ask as she drew herself away from him and bounded towards the door.

There was an immediate rap on it, and Donna cautiously opened the door, hiding her modesty from the hallway outside. Jack gasped to see DD standing in the doorway.

“Happy birthday!” DD trilled breathily. “I brought cake.” He then revealed a small cake that he had held behind his back. “The order was extra creamy.”

Jack could not believe his luck! This was close to what he had imagined when three Doctors had first emerged, and he was about to reap the benefits.


	2. ....And Not A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** contains a sex scene between three consenting adults; but nothing overly graphic.

DD then spotted Donna hiding half behind the bedroom door, not wanting the rest of the occupants of the TARDIS to see her. “I see you brought the birthday suit,” he gleefully commented.

“It seemed only fair after your display earlier,” she replied cheekily. “And Jack hadn’t changed out of his.”

DD swept an appreciative look over Jack’s body reclined on the bed, knowing Jack was loving this moment. “So I see,” he remarked. “In that case…” With a great deal of care he handed the cake to Donna, shut the door quietly, and began to remove his jacket.

Donna placed the cake by Jack, on the bedside table, and returned to DD, unfastening his shirt buttons with him. _Do you fancy putting on a show for Jack’s benefit?_ she asked him.

There was a hint of an eyebrow waggle as DD replied, _Seems only fair after him dying earlier. And since you’re all here, and willing, flashing me your boobs._

_You cheeky git! If you’re only interested in Jack you only had to say,_ she complained as she released the zip on his trousers and he flung off his t-shirt.

Her answer was accompanied by his burgeoning body pushing into her grasp. _No, not only him; I thought you knew that._ He tenderly cupped her neck, ignoring the fact his trousers pooled by his feet before he gracefully stepped out of them. _I think we’d all like me to kiss you now, don’t you?_

She opened her mouth to kiss him hungrily, allowing his hands to wander over her body as he crushed her to him. _Have we teased him enough yet?_ she wondered.

_I think the captain is rising to the bait,_ DD replied. _Are you ready for round two?_

Donna released his mouth, and they turned as one to regard him watching them intensely. “What would you like, Jack? Your wish is our command,” she offered him.

Oh my! Jack could hardly believe this was happening to him. “I want… both of you,” he stuttered.

_Go on,_ she encouraged DD to move forward, onto the bed and into Jack’s arms. Not that DD needed much encouragement judging by the joyous expression on his face as he approached Jack, shutting his eyes tight as he swooped down to press his lips onto Jack’s mouth, or the way his arousal grew within the tight confines of his underwear. 

She stood stunned for some moments as all of DD’s sensations fed through her; who would have expected such a thing? It was as though they were one and the same person; which should make having Jack an immensely fun thing to do! A mental nudge from DD made her open a drawer and start the search for some lubrication; she knew some would be provided for them. When she found it, she climbed onto the bed and whispered into Jack’s ear, “Who do you fancy doing first? Tell us, my love.” 

She grinned at the clear images Jack was broadcasting into her head via DD’s mind. “Time to undo your package, captain,” she encouraged him. “He’s all yours.”

“Oh Doctor,” Jack gasped out as he peeled off DD’s briefs. “You are certainly happy to see me.” He lovingly ran his hands over the contours of DD’s bottom, amazed that his fingers were finally touching his body with such precision. 

DD gently caressed Jack’s face, delighted that such a wonderful handsome man should want him so much. “I’m more than happy. Who wouldn’t be when they are kissed by someone so sexy?”

With such an open invite Jack couldn’t help pressing his lips onto DD’s body; but he was shocked when DD halted his progress downwards. “No Jack,” Donna spoke softly to him. “We want to worship _you_.”

“You do?” he managed to ask before Donna captured his mouth. 

A calming wave crashed through his body as both Donna and DD kissed him, taking it in turns to kiss his mouth and neck in a finely tuned dance. He didn’t even think to question their synchronisation as he gave in to their ministrations. All he was aware of was his desire for this moment and the love they were pouring into his soul.

They both kissed, licked and suckled their way gradually down his body; forcing him to surrender to their will. He was theirs to toy with, as soft breathy sighs heightened the experience of being under their expert hands. His eyes forced themselves wide open when he felt them jointly lick and suck on his erection; this he had to see! 

Admittedly he was a little disappointed when, in their eagerness, they ended up snogging each other instead. He had a clear view of their tongues duelling together as they fought for supremacy.

“Hey! What about me?” he challenged them.

Both of them glanced adorably sheepishly back at him. “Sorry, Jack. We got carried away then,” they both said as they turned their attention back onto him with a mutual nod.

Jack found each of his hands being firmly grasped before being pulled up off the bed and positioned in a kneeling position. It was almost creepy how they moved around him in silence apart from the odd gasp, groan and sigh; but each time their lips touched him he felt another small buzz of sexual excitement, comfort and safety. He _knew_ they would never violate him.

Fingertips trailed over his skin, palms caressed, lips kissed and bodies pressed. Each swirl fed his spiralling desire for these two people; if they could be classed as two people anymore.

DD kissed across the nape of Jack’s neck whilst Donna kissed across his throat as they came together to form a Jack sandwich. As before their movements were perfectly synchronised in giving Jack optimum pleasure. He could have anticipated every touch but he chose not to; opting to be surprised in their adoration. Two pairs of hands on his hips guided him to line up carefully then he was plunging back into the heat of Donna’s body, holding her to him with a firm grasp, while DD cupped him from below and opened him from behind. Within seconds DD was slowly entering him, filling and stretching as he did so.

Jack let out a loud groan of ecstasy. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to partake in such a threesome; and never with a duo as delectable as these two.

“Let us do the work, Jack,” they told him; one moving on him and the other within. 

He went to question this choice, but all his doubts were wiped away when they opened their minds and let him join with them on a deeper, more sensual level. Arousal flared, soared and pulled him apart as he felt the sensation of being stretched, filled and completed. A far off voice was yelling out; a cry of urgency as he imploded, and then the greatest sense of euphoria he had ever known. It was almost all too much as he came back to himself and found he was tightly bound between Donna and DD’s bodies on the bed; cocooned within their care.

“Did we…?” he stammered out.

Both of them shushed him with tender touches. “Sleep, Jack. We’ll still be here with you when you wake,” they promised.

Within seconds Jack fell asleep; probably the most satisfied sleep he was likely to have. All he knew was that he felt loved and cared for. It was an incredible feeling.


End file.
